Harry Potter and the Plan of Salvation
by EverlastingTears
Summary: Severus Snape hates Harry Potter. Albus thinks it's time for Snape to get to know the real Harry. SSHP Paring, yes it does include slash so if I need to tone it down, some1 plz let me know? Thanks :D
1. Albus' Scheme

Harry Potter and the Plan for Salvation  
  
Chapter 1 : Albus' scheme  
  
Damn Albus Dumbledore and his hair-brained schemes for unity among, well, the world! That surely has to be his goal, I mean, he wants me, Severus Snape to get along with that idiot boy, Harry I'm-So-Famous-Rules-Don't- Apply-Because-I'm-The-Boy-Who-Lived Potter. Has that man not been paying attention to /I that's happened these past seven years, or is that infuriating twinkle blinding him?  
  
Dumbledore thinks that because the boy's parents were killed the whole wizarding community owes him some sort of debt. Not just Dumbledore, but most of the wizarding population as well. The only thing I'll ever concede to that pompous windbag, Fudge, about, is that Harry's fame has gone to his head and he's an attention-thinking prat. Okay, maybe that's two things, but they apply to one person!  
  
Do you want to know what the barmy old codger is making me do? Heh, I bet Dobby would like to hear me say that. Anyways, since Potter and I don't get along, Albus has gotten it lodged in his head that I shall spend a day /I Potter. Is the man insane?! Strike that. We all know he's insane. He never was normal to start with. Neither is Aberforth, but that's completely off topic. Where was I? Oh yes. Albus' insane plan of the century.  
  
For one whole day, a period of twenty-four hours, I will be in Potter's body, though I won't be controlling him, pity that it is. No, Albus is entirely too smart for that. Instead he goes and finds a spell that's bordering the Dark Arts to use for this special assignment. I mean, the Dark Arts! Hello! Is there anyone home in your head Albus? I see the light on but no one's answering the door!  
  
I'm getting off track again aren't I?  
  
Right. The spell is called Mente Emperramento, and it's purpose is to allow a person, me, to be able to accompany another person, Potter, within their mind. Potter won't even know I'm there, and with luck I'll be able to use Albus' little scheme to my benefit. It would be so nice to have new ammunition for humiliating him. Not that I would ever intentionally use any information I find against him of course, no, because a Slytherin would never do something like that.  
  
I laugh as I walk towards my dungeons, and several portraits look at me in alarm. The great bat of Slytherin never laughs, not unless dire consequences are involved. Dire consequences indeed.  
  
Harry awoke slowly, grimacing as pain lanced through his body. He cried out as he forced his body to sit up, and blessed the heavy silencing spells he kept around his bed. He stood slowly and carefully, then silently crept towards the bathroom. The door shut soundlessly, which should have been impossible, given how old everything in the castle was. It all tended to creak and groan.  
  
He shed his clothes without even looking, and went to turn on the taps to the bath, mostly the cold, only half turning on the hot water. He did however turn on another tap and a thick, clear gel began to ooze into the tub in thick, fat drops. Harry didn't wait for the tub to finish filling, he just went ahead and slid in, biting back another moan before he finally relaxed into the water. He stayed in the bath, slowly washing his body for about an hour before he finally got out.  
  
He started to get up, only to find that his muscles wouldn't support him properly. He growled in annoyance and then forced himself up. He was out of the tub and grabbing a hold of the sink before his muscles rebelled again. He quickly transfigured a piece of clothing into a chair and sank into it, leaning forward over his knees as his head swam violently. He glanced up into the mirror and it sighed back at him.  
  
"You really should go to Madam Pomfrey. She could help you." The voice was soft, though definitely male. Deep and baritone, a voice that for some reason reminded Harry of Snape, though it held no bite or malice.  
  
"I can't. I've told you that before." Harry answered even more softly, as he leaned down, pulling on a pair of clean boxers and pants. The movement exposed his back and the mirror hissed slightly in sympathy.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you really should go be checked." More severe this time, but still gentle, caring.  
  
Harry looked up slowly, and the reflection in the mirror, the mirror, and Harry all grimaced. The image staring back at Harry was horrible. The entirety of his chest was covered in dark, nearly black bruises, while his sides and back, though it couldn't be seen, were coated with deep, opened wounds. His lip and eyebrow split, and a cut ran from his ear almost to his nose slicing his face open. An old, but not fully closed scar started at his eyebrow and curved down touching the corner of his lips. The dark bruises on his chest and stomach and the cuts on his back were the only things hiding the rest of his scars, and the reflection stared back at him morosely.  
  
He sank back into his chair, the exercise of putting on his pants completely winding him. A door on the opposite side of the bathroom, one that hadn't been there before, opened, and a cloaked figure stepped into the bathroom. There was a pause, and then a sigh. "Potter, what are we going to do with you?" The hood was pushed back, revealing shimmering silver blonde hair and a pale slightly pointed face. The face looked rather annoyed at the moment as he approached the raven haired Gryffindor. Malfoy sighed again and then slipped both arms around him, easily lifting him and carrying him back out the door he had just entered. Harry didn't even try to fight him.  
  
Malfoy dropped him onto a couch, causing Harry to whimper slightly. Malfoy looked at least half way sorry for the abrupt drop. The door that Malfoy had carried him through lead to the Head Boy's bathroom, which in turn opened into the Head Boy's private rooms. Harry groaned and fell over onto his stomach on the couch, stretching out on the cool plush material. The Slytherin smiled at him ruefully as another door opened and a familiar petite red head came in. Her long red hair bounced with each step, and she smiled gently as she knelt next to Harry.  
  
"Silly Gryffindor, always trying to do things on your own." She muttered fondly as she brushed the bangs away from his face.  
  
His own smile was pained. "That would be the Slytherin pride."  
  
Draco snorted at that and knelt next to Ginny, passing her a large jar of a thick glutinous black gel. "Slytherin Pride it may be, but a true Slytherin knows when to ask for help, Potter. You're going to get yourself killed, and then whose going to defeat the big bad boogey man?"  
  
Harry smirked at that. "You of course."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, and he came within an inch of smacking the other boy; a look from Ginny stopped him dead. Ginny stood next to both boys, glaring at them then rolled her eyes in a very Molly Weasley manner, and scooped a large handful of the gel onto her fingers. She bent over Harry's back and began rubbing it slowly and gently into the open cuts and burns. Her gentle touches didn't stop the pain of the contact though, and Harry bit into a pillow, screaming out at each touch. It was heart breaking, but both Ginny and Draco knew it to be necessary.  
  
Draco and Harry had reached a tentative truce at the beginning of sixth year. Apparently the fact that his father was no longer there to bully him into his life style had brought out the true Draco, and he had even helped to train the Gryffindor, even teaching him some Dark Arts that might be useful against Voldemort. No one else knew about that bit of course. It was during this that the truce had slowly changed, evolving into a friendship that now had the two boys bond as closely as brothers.  
  
At the end of last year it had been announced that due to Ginny's amazing speed and ability of learning almost everything put in front of her, she was promoted to a seventh year. Harry had been the one to slowly coax Ginny and Draco together; the fact they shared the Head Boy and Girl's dorm was a huge helper. Ron had not been at all pleased. Of course, Harry's admission of being gay at the end of last year hadn't helped the situation any.  
  
In fact, the ginger haired boy was still refusing to speak to Harry. It had been Ron's anger that had sent Harry back to Privet drive for the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore had asked if Harry would be okay going home for Christmas, since he didn't want to go to the Weasley's and there really wouldn't be any one around at Hogwarts to keep him out of trouble. Harry had known from the moment Dumbledore asked that he was as good as signing his own death warrant, but he said yes anyways, because he had caused too much trouble already.  
  
It had been none other than Draco Malfoy; accompanied by his mother, and Ginny Weasley who had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive a week later and literally saved him. The next week had been spent at Malfoy Manor, trying to bring Harry back from death's door.  
  
Albus had not been happy that Harry had been taken from the Dursley's without his knowledge; he had shown up at the Malfoys in a full temper, a rather frightening thing, but had quickly been shut up by the time the two Malfoy's had their own say.  
  
Now it was nearly a week since break, and Harry was still healing, or healing as best he could when he refused proper help that was.  
  
I open my eyes with a groan. The first thing that's registering is the amount of pain surging through my body; the second is that this definitely isn't my room. What the hell? Oh, the spell kicked in. Potter was the one waking up. Waking up in this much pain, why? What had the stupid foolhardy boy been up to now, I wonder?  
  
I look around curiously as the curtains are pushed out of the way; I can't help it. Opposite heads of houses are never allowed into each other's territory unless there is a drastic emergency, and this is the first time I've seen this tower since my own days of school. There are five beds in this dormitory, a thought that makes me cringe. If I even attempted such a thing with my Slytherins the parents would be in an uproar about their precious children not having their space. Not to mention the mass murders of fellow housemates I would have on my hands. Though, these five did appear to be good friends. With the exception of Ronald Weasley anyways, I haven't seen him talk to Harry for quite awhile now. That's bizarre beyond the point of thought, and I wonder what has the hot head so ticked off this time. Is he jealous again?  
  
All the teachers have witnessed the boy growing closer to Neville, Seamus, and Dean, where before they'd only had a casual friendship. The Weasley girl has also seemed to become a constant sidekick now days, where as Granger spends most of her days being lovey with Ron. I wonder if she's trying to soothe ruffled feathers?  
  
I mentally shake myself and go back to taking inventory of the room. Dark red and gold hangings are closed around all the beds, except Potter's of course, and I can hear one or two people snoring softly. Potter's just standing there, between his hangings, breathing deeply, and I find it rather irksome. Can we please move so that I can get this day over with? When he finally does move forward I feel his body pass through a silencing ward. I can tell because of the fiery tingle it leaves on his skin. Now that is decidedly odd. Why would Potter have a silencing spell up that's strong enough to actually be felt?  
  
Potters steps are slow, but even as he winces I can feel him curling his toes into the overly plush thick velvety carpet. I can't help scoffing at the ridiculousness of it. A small voice brushed my thoughts. 'Best enjoy it while you can, Harry. You only have a few more months before...'  
  
Before what? Before the end of the school term? Yes, I suppose that is what he's thinking of.  
  
What are we doing? Oh. He's just bathing. Bathing? It's only four in the morning! I grumble to myself as he discards his clothes and fills the tub with water and something else. I frown. It's a thick clear gel that's oozing its way into the tub. Bubble bath? I highly doubt it. No, it's not of the right consistency for that anyways. I wish I could get a closer look and analyze it. I'll have to come back one night, somehow, and find out for myself or my curious nature will drive me bananas about it.  
  
He slips into the bath and I allow my thoughts to wonder else where, ignoring the shiver that I can feel cause of the tepid water. He lays in the water, soaking and washing for a long time and I scowl. An hour later he finally decides its time to get out, and I almost cheer. God, if he keeps going this slow this day is never going to end. He tries to stand and fails, falling back into the water, and I hear him whimper. Oh but this is going to be good when I'm back in my own body. It'll be such fun to tease him about being too weak to stand. He takes a deep breath, stealing himself, and them hauls himself to his feet. He makes it to the sinks this time, and quickly transfigures something into a chair.  
  
The mirror speaks to him and I blanch. Why the bloody hell does that thing sound like /I? It's not even snarling or hissing insults, but it sounds, God forbid, caring. I think I just lost any desire to eat today. I have to talk to Albus about this later, after my stomach has returned of course.  
  
Potter responds with something, and I look up as he stands. I stare in horror at the image before me. Bruises, absolutely horrid and dark bruises cover every inch of the chest and stomach that I can see. Even his face is covered and there's a purpling scar that starts at the edge of his eyebrow and curves down sharply to his lip. Good God, what had this boy been through? He sinks back into the chair, his face pale and his breathing harsh. I wonder if he will pass out.  
  
A door to the side opens, and I frown. That door hadn't been there when we entered. A tall figure, wearing a Slytherin green cloak steps through, and Potter looks up at them without saying a word. There's a sigh of what though, annoyance maybe?  
  
"Potter, what are we going to do with you?" The hood is pushed back revealing my star pupil, Draco Malfoy. My mind sort of freezes at that moment and I can't think of anything except that somehow, someway Dumbledore had to know about this! I realize we're being carried into another room and I recognize the Slytherin Head Boys bathroom instantly, and I know the other door we're going through leads into Draco's private rooms.  
  
He drops us, Potter, onto a couch, causing Potter to bite back a soft cry of pain. Draco looks absolutely sorry for causing the boy pain. Another door creaks open, and I recognize the youngest Weasley as she approaches. My brain returns enough to acknowledge that she's talking.  
  
"Silly Gryffindor, always trying to do things on your own." She mutters fondly as she brushes the bangs away from Potter's face.  
  
I can feel the muscles in Potter's face pull, and I wonder if he's smiling. "That would be the Slytherin pride." What the Hell? How would Potter know anything about Slytherin Pride?  
  
Draco snorts at that and kneels next to the Weasley girl, passing her a large jar of a thick glutinous black gel. Hey! I know what that is! It's a restorative cream, which heals almost all wounds, though its extremely slow and painful without the proper treatment. Come to think of it, that jar looks like one from my personal supplies. "Slytherin Pride it may be, but a true Slytherin knows when to ask for help, Potter. You're going to get yourself killed, and then whose going to defeat the big bad boogey man?"  
  
"You of course." I'm not sure, but it feels like Potter is smirking. Smirking? Bloody hell.  
  
That thought is erased as I feel Potter jerk almost violently when Weasley begins coating his back in the thick salve. Potter bites down on a pillow, and I think if it wasn't there he would have bitten himself to muffle the screams of pain. Draco comes back into view, as he takes one of Potter's hands and talks calmly and quietly to him, trying to soothe him as the salve finally begins to take effect, and his back becomes numb. There's a deep sigh from Potters mouth, and he slowly rolls over, panting from holding back most of his screams.  
  
"This would be over so much faster if you would just go to Pomfrey, Harry."  
  
He shakes his head. "She would ask questions. The salve your mother got from Professor Snape is enough." That explains why the jar looks like mine.  
  
Ginny moves to set at the other side of Draco, and I notice her hand slipping into his and she sort of snuggles up against his side. I shudder. Now I remember why I stay out of my students' personal lives. Potter's eyes close and I feel myself slipping back into my own head for a few moments while he rests.  
  
I accio my pensieve and remove the memories of everything I've just seen and felt to look at more closely later. 


	2. Black Blue and Burned Facts

  
  
Potter has just entered my classroom, accompanied on either side by Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. I must admit that the child knows how to put up a very affective glamour charm, and that thought worries me. The other Weasley and Miss Granger arrived a few moments ago, and are both ignoring the other boy, except for the positively icy glare that Mr. Weasley gives Potter. I haven't had time to go back through my pensieve yet, so I haven't been able to go through the thoughts that Harry had earlier to find a clue as to this behavior. I look up to find Draco scowling heavily at the male Weasley and I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
A note with a two worded questioned appears on my desk. "Nine tonight?" I look back up and nod almost imperceptively, though I know he sees it. I wave my wand and the door of my classroom slams shut, echoing both outside and in. Everyone is automatically quiet and staring at me.  
  
"Today we will be making a new potion. I suggest anyone wishing to go into training as a medi-witch or wizard, an auror, or even just a parent pay close attention as this is something you'll probably be using quite often. This is a healing elixir, and we will just call it that as the dolt who created it could think of nothing better." A few people, Draco and Potter included, snigger and I glare at them.  
  
"The ingredients are on the board, after you have finished brewing you are to label your potion with both the potions name, your name, and the type of wound that you believe this potion to be suitable for healing with the information I gave you moments ago and the ingredients involved. You will be working in pairs." Snape then began reading the list of names. "Granger – Crabbe, Mr. Weasley – Parkinson, Miss Weasley – Malfoy, Potter – Goyle, Finnegan – Zabini. Get to work now, and if I dare catch anyone letting their partner do all the work, there will be Hell to pay." He had started to put Potter and Weasley together just for the fun of it, but he really didn't want his classroom in shambles.  
  
Potter was the last to take his seat as they rearranged, and Snape's eyes narrowed at the slow and cautious way he moved. It was past two; the salve had worn off long ago, and the boy had not had time to put on anymore. He sat down cautiously and just barely stifled a groan as his back connected with the chair. Goyle looked at him with a slight frown and then shook his head as he pulled out his half of the ingredients.  
  
They worked quietly together, watching each other to take the cues on when to put in the next ingredient. Snape did not allow talking in his classroom usually, and even though the others were whispering, Harry didn't think it would go over well if he so much as said 'ow'. Goyle kept giving him odd looks, but Harry paid no attention as he added yet another ingredient to the mix and then stirred.  
  
By the time he added his second to last ingredient his entire body was shaking from the pain, and his eyes had taken on a peculiar glassy look. Goyle was watching him openly now, his brows furrowed and every now and then he'd shoot a glance between Draco and Snape. His face had drained of all color, and his concentration on the glamori charm he kept up was beginning to slip showing small splotches of darkened skin. In the dimness of the potion labs they looked like shadows, though if the spell slid any further he'd be in trouble.  
  
Goyle glanced at him again, and frowned. If he kept frowning like that he was sure his face would lock up. He added his last ingredient and then slouched in his chair as the potion simmered. The slouched position gave him more room to move his legs, and he kicked Draco's chair in front of him. The boy jumped and turned around scowling. His hiss of displeasure was ended though as both he and Ginny caught a glimpse of Harry who just barely managed to get his last ingredient in before the room began to swim.  
  
There was a sudden loud bang, and all heads snapped around to stare at Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy looked livid, and Ron was round eyed. Large dollops of brightly purple liquid attacked Pansy's hair and turned red as it trickled down her face.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity, Weasley! Class dismissed, out now!" Everyone jumped, but fled after taking one look at their Professors face. Well, almost everyone. Four still remained, and the platinum blonde one just barely managed to grab Harry as his world went black. "Through the door at the board, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Like I need telling where it's at," came the reply as he shifted Harry against him and carried him into Snape's private dorms. Ginny Weasley and Vincent Goyle followed, and Snape was hard pressed not to curse.  
  
I watch Potter carefully as he and Goyle begin to make their potion. His face is pale and pinched, and even Goyle is watching him with a frown. Though, Goyle's not at all as stupid as people seem to think he is. He might take after his father in appearance, but he has his mother's brains.  
  
ISomething like a couple of other boys that you know, hm?/I I grimace and refuse to acknowledge that voice that sounds so much like Albus. As the class wears on however there are certain things that I can't ignore. I curse the spell that keeps me within his mind and I look up at him repeatedly.  
  
Pain is in every move that he makes, and it redoubles in my mind. The exhaustion of pretending he's fine is starting to show. He's biting his lip every time he moves and Goyle looks almost scared to even touch the boy. Uh oh. His concealment charm is starting to slide, the pain must be getting too much. I wonder idly if he can make it to the end of class.  
  
INo, no, no, no. Please, help. Don't let me go weak in front of everyone else. Someone, do something please. God, where's Neville when you need an exploded cauldron. I can't think, can't see straight, everything's funny looking. Oh please let it be over with soon, please!/I The last word is screamed in his mind and I blanch.  
  
However a moment later I must admit that there is a certain quality to red headed imbeciles. Weasley's cauldron just went up in flames and has covered both he and Miss Parkinson. Judging from the look on her face it's easy to figure out who did what wrong. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your sheer stupidity Mr. Weasley. Class dismissed, out now!"  
  
Draco just barely managed to get to Harry in time to keep him from hitting the floor as he slides into unconsciousness. "Through the door Draco."  
  
Draco rolls his eyes. "Like I need telling where it is."  
  
Both Ginny and Goyle follow him, and I sigh. Four brats, well three (I'll reserve my opinion of the youngest Weasley for a later date) are in my personal chambers. Good Lord, what's happening to me? I follow them through and watch as Draco carefully deposits Potter on my couch, laying him on his side. There's a whimper, but the eyes stay closed and Goyle shifts uncomfortably as he watches his best friend and supposed enemy.  
  
"Alright, Draco. Forget the meeting tonight and explain it all, now."  
  
Draco sighs and flops down in the floor, pressing his back against the couch as he watches me. "Last year Potter and I formed a sort of truce. Without Father around I didn't have to be his perfect dark miniature anymore; I could be whoever I wanted to be. Who I wanted to be was someone who lived. I'm neither stupid nor blind, and I can see which side is going to win. Potter is stronger than anyone gives him credit for. So I offered him peace from the Slytherins if we could train together. Somehow in that we became friends." Ginny slides down next to him and tucks herself against his side. "He needed someone then. He couldn't talk to Weasel, sorry Ginny, or Granger; they didn't listen to what he was trying to say, only told him that everything would be okay. I found him one night right after Halloween, he was up in the astronomy tower, and he just sat there staring outside like he was trying to find his soul..." His stance changes and he looks up directly into my eyes. I know what he's offering, and I'd be a fool not to take it, so I allow myself to be swept away in his eyes, into the memories he holds.  
  
I "Potter?" The dark haired boy didn't even jump, just kept staring outside. "Potter?" Draco tried again as he eased his way closer to the other boy.  
  
"What are you doing up here Draco? It's past midnight. You'll get in trouble."  
  
"And you won't?"  
  
There was a shrug. "I don't care if I do or not. All anyone else cares for is that I live long enough to kill Riddle so that they can live in peace. That's all that matters."  
  
Draco stood there shocked for a moment before moving closer. He sat down next to the other boy and carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. "And what about you, Harry?" It was the first time, even since the truce, that he had used Potter's first name.  
  
"Me? I doubt I'll be around to worry about it. I will kill him, but I have no expectation to live afterwards. I'll die in the battle."  
  
Draco remained silent for a moment, shocked, and then his senses had flooded back. Forcefully grabbing Harry's shoulders he turned him around and stared angrily into those bright green eyes. "You listen to me, Harry. You are not going to die in that battle, because you are strong and you're powerful, and you've got a damned good brain when you use it. Yes, you will kill Him, but you won't die doing it because I'm going to do what no one else has. I'm going to teach you the Dark Arts to use against him."/I  
  
"That was the night that the truce turned to friendship. I found him many times after that in that tower just staring outside; and we'd just talk. Our friendship continued on into this year, and when the Christmas holidays came around, he decided to go to the Muggles."  
  
Snape frowned. "He's never stayed with them before."  
  
"He didn't want to bother anyone by being the only student to stay at the school, Ron was still pouting, is still pouting, and he didn't want to put Mum or me in danger by staying with us. So he went back to those...things." The blonde was visibly shaking in anger, and Ginny gently clasped his hand.  
  
"Draco? It's okay. You got him in time."  
  
"No. If we'd got him out in time then he wouldn't be in the condition he is now."  
  
"Draco, it would be nice to understand what you're talking about." Snape interrupted.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
IDraco paced the length of the den nervously, his eyes trained on the window above that owls came through. Usually this room soothed him, but not today. The gentle fire in the fireplace did nothing to calm him. Someone sighed from the vicinity of the couch and he looked up, finding both his mother and girlfriend looking at him. He blinked. "Did I miss something? Sorry."  
  
"Honestly, Draco, if you want to go check on him just say so before you wear a hole in the carpet." Narcissa said calmly, though her eyes were sympathetic.  
  
Draco glanced at Ginny, but she looked nearly as worried as he was. "Something doesn't feel right about this. Harry has never spent a holiday with his relatives that I know of, and I don't understand why but something just doesn't feel right!"  
  
Ginny shifted slightly. "Harry's family aren't um, what I mean is that they're... They're not exactly nice to him."  
  
Draco's head snapped around. "What do you mean?" So Ginny had filled him on what she knew, about Harry spending his first years at the Dursley's in a cupboard, about him doing all the chores, about Fred, George, and Ron breaking him out from behind a barred window in Harry's second year. Everything that she knew, she told Draco and Narcissa.  
  
Narcissa looked livid. Not just livid but downright enraged as she got to her feet. "Draco, you and Ginny come here, we're going to go check on him." She touched their robes and then in a blink and a loud crack they were gone.  
  
They reappeared in a confusion of limbs as both Draco and Ginny fell to the ground. "Mum, for Heaven's sake warn somebody before you do that. We could have splinched ourselves!"  
  
Narcissa however was already marching down the street to Number 4 Privet Drive, and Draco and Ginny had to hurry to catch up. No cars were at home at Number 4, and all the lights were out. There was nothing out of the ordinary about this house, it looked just like all the others, something that made Draco cringe, but something about the house felt off, liked something was just... wrong.  
  
It was that very feeling that sent Draco ahead of his mother. The door glided open as he turned the knob and he raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't it been locked? He looked over his shoulder at his mother and Ginny and motioned for them to look around the base floor as he crept up the stairs. It was rather obvious which room Potter would be in, as all the others were open, save for one locked, from the outside. Cautiously opening the door he had to bite his own lip to keep from crying out in surprise, shock, horror, and sadness.  
  
There before him, literally tied to a bed was none other than Harry Potter. His body was bruised and beaten, and blood dried thick on his flesh and sheets.  
  
I'm drawn back to the present as Draco breaks the connection, and I find that Goyle has accioed a chair to me, which I gratefully sink into. "Does no one else know of this, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco shakes his head. "Only Greg and now you. Greg knows because he's been helping me sneak Harry into the Slytherin dorms to try and treat him. He's a stubborn prat though, and won't go to Pomfrey."  
  
"I'm quite certain you know how to stupefy him. That would get him there without complaint." Okay, I wasn't expecting that reaction. I now have three pairs of eyes trained on me, all in downright anger.  
  
"Didn't you understand the part where he was tied up? How do you think he would react to suddenly finding himself unable to move?"  
  
All right, I admit to myself, it was a stupid suggestion. "Where were his relatives, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrow dangerously, and I wonder how can a Gryffindor look that dangerous? "As far away as they can get. We've been monitoring their house and no one has come back."  
  
I look confused. I know I do by the way my face feels, and then my mask snaps sharply back into place as everything else snaps into place as well. "Miss Weasley, you aren't saying that those muggles – "  
  
"Those muggles are exactly the ones who did it."  
  
"Then why has Mr. Potter not done anything about it?"  
  
Goyle shifts uncomfortably again, staring up at the ceiling. "Professor, you should know the answer to that; they are the only family he has after all."  
  
I sigh at that and close my eyes. "Mr. Goyle, Miss Weasley, please leave, I need to talk to Draco alone preferably and try to talk some since into Mr. Potter should he regain consciousness." The two nod and stand, and I find myself surprised that Miss Weasley doesn't protest. Perhaps she has more brains than her brothers. As the door locks, I turn my attention back to Draco. "Alright, Draco. What are you leaving out? What exactly did they do to him; I couldn't tell in your memory."  
  
"A lot."  
  
My eyes narrow. "That is not a sufficient answer, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"They almost killed him, but I won't tell you. I can't. You treat him as though he's the lowest form of slug on the earth, and then expect him to respect you. You mark him by his father's actions, but you never look close enough to see that he's nothing like the stories you and Father told me of James Potter. You're so blinded by your hatred, that you couldn't even see when a scared little boy walked into your life; all you could see was a chance for revenge."  
  
I can't help but staring at this young man who I used to know so well. "What in the bloody Hell are you talking about?"  
  
He looks up at me then, and I can see so much in his eyes. Love for a father figure, confusion, anger, hurt, guilt, and disappointment. "You can't even look back now and see, can you?" Those eyes that looked so much like Lucius' looked so heavy. "He was never what you thought him to be. He was never arrogant or even proud; he never thought himself above the rules, and he never went looking for trouble, though I will admit it found him quite often." Those slate eyes close and he sags against the couch. "Why does everyone hold him on such a pedestal? Even you who preach that he is no better than any one else treat him entirely different, Sev. Yet, none of you ever see how much you hurt him."  
  
"I assure you I never treated him with anything that he did not deserve." Oh my. Most definitely not the right choice of words. Draco has never looked at me that way, with insolence and anger yes, but never with a fury like this. I find my hand grabbed and I'm yanked into my bedchambers by the furious teen.  
  
"You know how much I love you, Sev. You're the only real father I've ever had, but you have to stop this! Harry is a good person; he's given me a second chance the same way that Dumbledore did you and as a result I've got to know him. The real him, and I hate most of what I find but I can't help but care for the stupid prat everything's turned him into because he isn't really a stupid prat. He's just a wizard, a very powerful wizard who's scared and frightened and mostly alone. He's powerful Sev, but he doesn't even know it. All he wants is to get out of this alive. You took a situation that was forced on him and you keep twisting it and hurting him more and more and more and I don't know how much more of that he can take!"  
  
"Draco! Calm yourself!"  
  
He suddenly sighs and almost goes limp. "Can't you see what he really is, Sev? He knew that Ginny liked me and I liked her but we were afraid to make a move because of our houses, but he still got us together, knowing it would lose him his friendship with Ronald Weasley. I could go through every year he's been here, and every bit of trouble he's been in, and anything major was never his fault, but the fact he was trying to help someone else." He sighs again and looks up at me. "Why can't you just see him for who he is?"  
  
He leaves on that note, as we can hear Potter beginning to stir in the other room. 


	3. Accepting the Truth

II can feel soft hands touching my face and slowly I drag myself from sleep. "Harry." That voice is calling me, and I should know it, but it's so unfamiliar, as though I've heard it but not for such a long time. I want to open my eyes, and slowly that voice brings me to consciousness. There. If I'd been standing I would have fallen. "There are you Harry. Sweet, Harry. My precious little boy. You've grown up now little one." There's a pause and then the soft hands change and become so very cold and hard. "To be a monster."  
  
I jerk away with a terrified whimper. "No. I'm not a monster, I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. Look at everyone around you. They're all dead. Their deaths lay on your hands because you're a thoughtless monster. Don't you see them? Your Father, me, Sirius, Cedric, all those who've died and more to come and it's all your fault."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Look at your hands you stupid boy, that blood will never come off!" She tilts her head and bends low, hissing in my ear. "You deserve death, Harry. You deserve pain and humiliation. Nothing else."  
  
The voice fades, but not before hissing one word that fills my soul with terror. "Crucio!" My body bursts into pain and I scream repeatedly over and over./I  
  
Two bodies awakened, one screaming in pain while the other realized slowly that he had been pushed out of Potter's head, just as the pain begun. How the hell had that happened? Severus glanced at his clock. It was only a bit past twelve, so the spell shouldn't have quite worn off yet.  
  
The only explanation was that somehow Potter had thrown him out. He suddenly jerked wide-awake as he remembered the pain that had been starting and the dream. He was out of the bed and dressed in his outer robe in no less than thirty seconds, and in forty-five he was running up the halls. The painting of Salazar's pet snake looked at him and opened soundlessly allowing him to dash inside.  
  
"Draco! Wake up; I need to get in Potter's room!"  
  
Draco blinked. "One, I'm not asleep." He was indeed sitting up in his bed writing in a book. "Second, why do you need in his room?"  
  
"I can't explain it now, Draco, but I have to get in there to help him."  
  
Draco, who was out of the bed before he finished talking, grabbed his cloak to hide his face again and then walked into the bathroom. He faced a bare, stone archway and muttered. "Prefect intuition and Head Boy privilege, let me into Gryffindor 7th years bathroom to help him again."  
  
The arch melted away into a door and they walked through it together. Their steps became hurried as they went through the next door; yet cautiously slow as they approached the bed Severus knew to be Harry's. "I don't hear anything, but surely that silencing spell isn't strong enough to hold back those screams."  
  
Draco looked up at him alarmed, face pale beneath his hood. "That spell he uses could mask death screams." He grabbed the curtain and yanked it back hard. The sight that met his eyes was just as disturbing as the way they'd found him at the Dursleys.  
  
Harry was screaming, silently due to the charm, his body writhing in torture as he clutched and clawed at his sheets, his eyes unfocused but on a point no one else could see. Severus shoved his way through the silencing barrier as he felt into his pockets. The screams were soul tearing, causing chills to slide up his spine and he motioned Draco to help him. Draco paled further at the screams coming from his friend's throat. He moved quickly as though knowing what his godfather would ask, and got behind Harry, pulling him up against him so that his head was tipped back but he had his arms pinned so that he couldn't thrash. Severus slowly and carefully poured the vial down Harry's throat, his long fingers carefully coaxing the liquid down.  
  
It wasn't until his eyes closed again and his body drained of movement that Draco noticed the blood. "Dear God. He's reopened the wounds on his back." The whisper was so hoarse that Severus almost didn't hear, but looking up he saw that there was indeed blood all over the sheets and now Draco.  
  
"Levitate him, Draco, and we'll take him to Pomfrey."  
  
"No!" The vehemence of the response surprised him even after earlier. "I can't do that to him Sev. He'll never forgive me."  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no! Not going to say it. I am not going to say it. I am not going to say it. I WILL NOT SAY IT. "Very well then. We'll take him to my chambers." IDamnit! I said it./I I sigh defeated, and whisper a quiet charm to cushion his body as I lift him into my arms. He still whimpers in pain, but the fact he doesn't scream tells that the charm works. I nod to Draco and he moves ahead as I maneuver Potter's body past the beds, careful not to bump him.  
  
We slide soundlessly back the way we came, and reach my room without incident.  
  
Draco watched as his godfather placed his friend onto the oversized bed. Severus was careful to lay Harry on his stomach and then began to remove the clothing. Draco reached out and caught his arm though. A deep sigh lingered in the room. "Draco, I know that you are loyal to him for reasons beyond my understanding, but you have to let me help him. You and Miss Weasley have been doing an admirable job for someone without training, but you've got to let me help now that they've reopened." Draco's shoulders slumped, the look on his face was utter defeat. "He will not hold this against you, Draco."  
  
A flick of the wand later and Harry was stripped from the waist up. Only his years as a Death Eater and spy kept Severus from showing his reaction to what he saw. The bruises he had seen earlier were nothing compared to this. Blood seemed to pour from everywhere on Potter's back, from cuts and sliced open skin, most of which went deep into the muscles. Burns of all degrees littered what precious little skin wasn't cut up, and they were raw and looked infected, not to mention the amount of tissue damage. No wonder Potter was in so much pain lately. How the hell had the boy been making it through his classes for a week without anyone growing suspicious?  
  
Severus sighed and sat down gently on the edge of the bed. "Draco, go get a washcloth and soak it in hot water, then I want you to get a towel and cast a steaming charm on it."  
  
Draco nodded his head and then hurried to do as directed. The washcloth was brought back in mere moments and Severus began to carefully wash the boy's back while Draco steamed the towel. It took almost thirty minutes to wash all of his back, trying to be careful around the ripped apart skin and not do more damage. By then the towel was good and hot and Severus carefully laid it across Potter's back, allowing the heat to begin pulling out some of the infection.  
  
"Why are you doing this without magic?"  
  
"Because his injuries are literally one over top of the other. I want him to have some rest, at least for the rest of the night, before we try healing him. The towel should draw most of the infection to the surface. I don't want to close his wounds in the morning and leave bacteria festering beneath."  
  
Draco looked amazed. "How do you know how to do this?"  
  
Severus smirked. "That's my secret." He made a show of looking at his watch. "Shouldn't you be informing Miss Weasley of where her friend has gotten to?"  
  
"Oh! Right, I'll be back later."  
  
Severus sat on the same side of Potter's bed with his back propped against the headboard. Every now and then he'd recast the steaming charm and hush Harry back to sleep if he started to rouse.  
  
Draco's right. I was so wrong about this child that its unbelievable, even to call him a child is wrong. Did he ever even have the time to be a child? To play with others and just be happy? Somehow I doubt it, and I can't help thinking that somehow I've contributed to this. Hell, I know I have. I was so sure when he got here that he would be just like his father. Sheltered and arrogant and everyone bowing to his every whim. But that's not how he was at all. He wasn't then and he isn't now, and Lord all those remarks I said to him.  
  
How long had they abused him? Had it always been this way, or when he first showed signs of magic, or what? I don't understand it.  
  
I card my fingers almost absently through his hair, watching him slumber. I gave him a dreamless sleep potion a few hours ago to insure his rest. How had we all missed this? When the boy first arrived here no one said anything about how small he was, and I guess no one noticed that every summer he came back thinner than when he left, or did we just not want to notice? I've been too blinded by my hate to see, but what of the others? Minerva and Albus – they dote on the boy – they should have seen this shouldn't they? Flitwick has always gotten overly excited about anything that has to do with the boy and he's razor sharp. Hell, there have been more students to come through this school that have been abused due to their death eater parents than I would care to remember, and always someone has noticed. Even Trelawney will stop being stupid to try and help, but no one saw this.  
  
I look at his arms and sigh. I wonder if Draco had noticed these. I hope not. They're old though, scarred over, and I hope that means he doesn't still do it. Cutting. The very thought of it chases chills down my spine. It would be an issue to discuss with him after I've healed his back.  
  
He shifts slightly and whimpers. The sleeping draught is wearing off. He opens eyes slowly and looks up at me. I expected him to freak out when he woke up. I probably would have to wake up next to someone like me. Instead he closes his eyes again taking a deep breath.  
  
"Guess he told, huh?" That voice is nothing like the one I remember. It's hoarse and dry and pained.  
  
"Not everything. He had to have help last night though; you ripped them all open again."  
  
The eyes remain closed. "Voldemort is a sadistic bastard."  
  
I can't help the quirk of my lips. "That's true."  
  
He starts to try to push himself up, but only succeeds in getting an inch off the mattress before the pain makes him cry out and collapse back into the pillows. "Ow."  
  
"Indeed, Mr. Potter." I stand, careful not to make the bed shift too much. I don't want to jar him.  
  
Snape moved around the bed, pulling some bandages out of a dresser drawer. Harry didn't need to ask why he had bandages in his room. He'd seen the Death Eater meetings after all. "So tell me, Mr. Potter, are you ready to admit you need help?"  
  
"I knew I needed help. I just didn't want anyone to know, but since I'm already half naked on your bed and you've seen it, it's a rather moot point, isn't it?"  
  
Severus nodded and pulled out another jar of the salve Draco had been using. He added several others in his arms and after selecting a last blue one walked back to the bed. Harry eyed everything in his arms curiously. "I know that one." He whispered, pointing to a red and runny solution.  
  
Severus couldn't help but to blink in surprise. "How do you know this one? We've never made it in class."  
  
Harry swallowed, before answering, regarding his professor warily. "I... I had to make it after fifth year."  
  
Severus didn't ask why, it was again, a question for after the healing. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
There was a deep long breath that was held for several long moments, and then Harry nodded. Snape moved next to him, removed a small yellow vial, and then began the torture, errrr healing.  
  
He had expected screams as he had witnessed the night before; instead he was met with silent pride as he carefully tended the wounds. Tears were the only sign of how much pain the healing actually caused.  
  
Despite Snape's best and most gentle urgings (Holy Hell since when am I gentle with the bloody bane of my existence?) Harry refused any sleeping draughts to make the situation easier on him. He remained awake and conscious through the whole ordeal, allowing the almost soothing things that Snape was saying to drift over his mind, giving him something to focus on other than the pain. Only when the last burn and gouge were healed did he allow himself to sink back into the welcome darkness.  
  
A soft knock pulls me from my thoughts and I look up. I know who it is without asking, because I know that knock. "Come in, Draco."  
  
A moment later my godson walks around the door. He glances towards the closed door, and Draco tilts his head regarding me.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"He'll live despite his hard headedness, I assure you." I lean my head back against the wall, balancing my chair on two legs, watching my student closely as I prop my feet on the desk. "Draco, it's time that you tell me a lot more than you have. It's the only way to completely protect him."  
  
"I can't. He doesn't have to go back there again, so it doesn't matter if I don't tell. I gave him my word as his bond brother."  
  
That gives me pause. "Bond brother? When did you do this?"  
  
Draco pales. Evidently he hadn't meant to say that. "I... when I started teaching him the Dark Arts. We were about a month into it and I thought that he'd trust me more."  
  
I can't help smirking. My perfect little Slytherin is so good at half- truths. "So it was to make him trust you more?" He nods and I smirk again. "It had nothing to do with the scars on his arms then?"  
  
Draco looks frozen in place. Not a look I often see on my Slytherins. He seems to sag, and the air of arrogance dissipitates as he drops to the ground next to me, resting his back against my legs as he did when he was a child. "Okay, so maybe it had a little to do with that."  
  
I knot my fingers lightly in his hair and tug his head back so he's looking up at me. "Tell me the truth Dragon, and I'd prefer the whole of it."  
  
"I told you that I found him in the tower several times other than the first. One time I came earlier than usual, I don't know why I just wanted to go early. Harry was already there, but he didn't hear me come in, so I stayed back a bit not wanting to bother him. It was only then that I realized why he was always there." He looks up at me again, directly in the eye, and once more I allow myself to be swept away in the memories.  
  
IThe door opens silently, and I ease my way inside, my eyes already spotting the small figure leaning against a wall, surrounded in moonlight. The shadows on his face make him look eerie, pensive, and scared all at the same time. But it's the look in his eyes that's frightening. They usually spark with life and laughter, or anger, but now they seem dim, and dull, pain echoing somewhere within those depths.  
  
It takes me a minute, but then I realize that music is filtering in the room, and I can only guess that somehow he's charmed a song to play whenever he wants it to. I've never heard it before and I can only assume it's a Muggle song. I listen to the lyrics as I watch him, and think how much it seems to echo him.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirits sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Harry looks so tired. The moon light glitters off of something I hadn't noticed before, and I frown, leaning my head slightly to get a better look and then I feel my blood run cold. In his hand is a long black and silver dagger, and blood is running freely down his arms.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
As I watch in horror he raises the blade, places it to his arm and drags it slowly across the already bleeding skin. I know my breath just hitched in a rather loud gasp, but he doesn't seem to notice, and I can't move. I'm frozen here in the shadows, unable to leave and pretend I saw nothing, or to move forward and yell at him for his stupidity. The lyrics are washing over me, yet I barely register most of them.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without a thought without a voice without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside (Bring me to life)  
  
He raises the dagger again, and makes to slice his skin, this time much lower, not too far above his wrist, and the sudden thought of him hitting that vein urges me forward. I grab his arms and he looks at me in shock. I shake my head slowly at him, and I guess my eyes reflect what I'm thinking, because the next thing I know he's crumpled to the floor in a protective ball, hiding his tears and blood. I don't walk away and ignore what happened. Neither do I yell. I've known for a long time that this Gryffindor's life was less than happy, but having it shoved under my nose in this manner is rather frightening. I slide to the floor next to him and gently wrap my arms around him./I  
  
"That was the night I made him my bonds brother. I had to make sure that he knew he wasn't alone. That he had friends who would stand by him and help him. I don't think he ever had that even with Granger and Weasley. They fought too much and Weasel was too eager to turn his back with the slightest provocation. I modified the bond slightly though." Draco grins slightly. "If he was hurting himself, then I would be able to feel it." The grin fades. "I wish that I had thought to modify so that when he was in danger of being hurt by someone else I would know, but I never even considered... God, Sev, how could they do that to him?"  
  
I sigh and look down at this boy who's like my son. "From what I've gathered from Potter's rather unfruitful sleep, they've never been especially kind. Muggles are odd creatures. They either want magic to solve everything, or they fear it." Actually, Potter's dreams are quite informative, as he begs for his relatives not to hurt him again. I've found out something that has happened regularly on his returns from school, and I'm sure this is something that no one else knows. The only problem is that not even I know how to approach him on this one.  
  
"And despise all those who can cast it." The thin voice from the doorway causes both me and Draco to jump as Potter slowly moves into the room. The smile he gives Draco is small and slightly strained as he lowers himself onto the couch opposite us.  
  
Draco watches him warily but Harry's eyes hold no anger. "It's okay, Draco. I'm not even upset that you told. You did what you had to; I understand that." The half smile he offers seems to ease Draco's fears and he settles against me again.  
  
"Potter, as much as I know you aren't up to this, there are several things that we need to discuss."  
  
His eyes become shuttered instantly. "Ask what you will; I'll answer what I can."  
  
Okay, start with last nights question before you forget. "Why did you have to make a flesh regrowing potion?"  
  
Draco blinks and looks back and forth between us, so I explain about Potter's knowledge of the red liquid I had used last night.  
  
"Do you remember when you were teaching me Occlumency and you saw a great bull dog chasing me?" I nod. "That bulldog belongs to my Aunt Marge, and his name is Ripper. Every now and then she shows up, and she always brings that blasted dog with her. She was at Privet Drive when I got back from school. I was there maybe a week at the most when she let Ripper loose, and it was basically the same as before. He chased and I ran like Hell. He caught me this time, and ripped my arm up. That's why I had to make the flesh regrowing potion." The way he talks about it, so cold and dead of emotion makes me shiver. This isn't the boy who lived. This boy is merely existing. 


	4. Help and more?

Harry sighed, and shifted his position, pressing his back to the cool wall as he stared out at the stars. His scar throbbed and burned with a ferocity that hadn't been felt before, and it made him shiver as he wondered what Voldemort was up to. After tending Harry, Snape hadn't returned to Voldemort. His emotions, namely his anger, towards the way Harry had been treated were too brash for Voldemort not to notice. So he remained at the school, his true alliances now known to everyone as he kept careful watch over his students.  
  
On the upside, he no longer took points from just Gryffindor, no, now he deducted points equally, even from Slytherin. Ginny and Harry thought it hilarious. Ron did not. Snape had made Harry spend a week in his dungeons while he made sure that Harry's wounds were properly healed. They could still get infected even when they were healed from the outside. The extent of his injuries had just been too severe to heal in a snap and had required gentle hands and much patience. As each night passed and Severus checked the healing, the old scars became more and more visible. Snape had been horrified on Wednesday night to come in and discover that a particularly brutal series of scars actually spelled out a word. 'Filth' had been carved into Harry's skin along the length of his spine.  
  
Harry looked back outside, watching the moon quietly. He was glad that Snape couldn't go back. He had the uneasy feeling that Voldemort wasn't as assured in Severus loyalties as Dumbledore seemed to believe, and the thought of him being killed scared Harry. He sighed again, drawing his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. One hand drifted into the pockets of his robes, and he pulled out a small knife, which he then transfigured back into the dagger. Absently he traced the curved side of the blade, frowning.  
  
How many more people would die because of him? Everyone around him was in danger, and there was nothing that he could do about it, except to finish it himself. Lightly he traced the blade across his arm without breaking the skin. At least with Snape not going back that was one less death he had to worry about. Ron and Hermione were the ones he worried about most now, because while they no longer talked to him, that meant he couldn't warn them of different things and feelings that he got through the scar. Almost everyone knew that Ron and Hermione had been his friends for years, and anyone who really knew Harry at all could tell you that he would do anything to protect them.  
  
He became lost in his thoughts, beginning to plan as he continued tracing the blade over his arm until it sank into his flesh. He yelped slightly in surprise, but then his eyes landed on the red running down his arm, and the feeling of cold warmth that flared around him. He gasped, but couldn't stop himself from dragging the long cold blade into his arm again. Before he could repeat the action again though someone curled warm arms around him and gently plucked the blade from his arms.  
  
He froze, knowing it was Draco, and knowing he was going to be infuriated with him. But it wasn't Draco's voice that finally spoke above his head. "Mr. Potter, you really must stop doing that."  
  
Harry hung his head down, staring at his arm. "I don't know how. It's all I have... and I deserve it." There was a sigh and Harry watched as those arms, loosened and just barely managed not to whimper in protest. To his surprise though the arms didn't leave, only pushed up their sleeves for Harry to see.  
  
"I know what you're going through, Harry. I've been there." Long pale scars marred the even paler skin and the arms tightened around him again as Harry lifted his hand to trace the arm questioningly. "I know how it feels, how it hurts but yet helps. Let me help you, Harry."  
  
Harry then did something he thought would never happen in his life. He turned in Professor Severus Snape's arms and sobbed into the high collar of his robes while the professor held him and soothed him until he fell asleep.  
  
Snape couldn't resist the smile that etched over his face as Harry slept in his arms. The face was paler than usual, and Severus suddenly realized with a start that it was because the boy never went out anymore. Did he even know how to have fun anymore? Snape stood and descended into the dungeons with the silence of a jungle cat; Potter still dozing in his arms.  
  
Just as they reached Severus' room Harry roused enough to wrap his arms around Severus' neck. Snape almost froze as the boy tried to wiggle closer in his arms. "Please don't leave me, Sev. Please..." The voice was so broken that even Severus couldn't deny it, and he moved to the couch, settling down with the boy, no man, once more cradled in his lap.  
  
Harry relaxed again, taking a deep breath, though he stayed awake, clinging to the once greasy bat of a teacher. Somewhere around three in the morning, he began to calm down though, and rested his head against the crook of his professor's neck. Almost unconsciously he turned his head, his lips brushing the side of Severus' neck. There was a gasp from above him and Harry opened his eyes. He blushed and looked back down when he realized what he had done, cringing slightly. "Sorry, sir."  
  
There was a long moment of silence in which Harry was sure his world had just ended and Severus thought the world had blown up. Slowly though he moved his hand to Harry's face and forced him to look up.  
  
Good God, he looks so scared, so small. Does he expect me to strike him, to rebuke him? Yes, after everything he's been through I guess he does. I force his gaze back to mine gently and press my lips to his tenderly. "Never apologize for what you want and feel Harry, unless you no longer want it." To look into his eyes now, you would think that I've just given him the world and he shifts slightly.  
  
His soft lips press to mine, and the kiss is timid, shy, and a little scared. I wrap my arms around his small frame and turn him slightly so that he's settled more comfortably in my lap. His tongue darts out, brushing my bottom lip and I can't stop the small moan that escapes. We're both already hard; I can feel his shaft pressing against my arm just as I'm sure he can feel mine pressed against his hip. As much as looking at this man makes me want to ravage him I have to remind myself to go slowly. I don't want to scare him away.  
  
Harry has never said a word about what I hear in his dreams, but I know that he knows I hear them. It's in the way his face flushes with shame every time that I woke him. What I see in his face now is fear, longing, and trust. He wants this so badly, yet with everything he's been through he's not sure how it works without pain.  
  
I let my hand trail over his spine causing him to shiver as my other hand falls to his lap and I 'accidentally' brush the hardness there. That action causes Harry to whimper and wiggle slightly in my lap. Oh my God, how could that small movement feel so good? Harry trembles slightly in my arms and I can't help but to smile as he kisses me again, slipping his tongue in once more. When he pulls away this time I can feel him trembling, and he ghosts his lips against my neck and up to my ear, and his voice, when it comes, makes me ache.  
  
"Please, Sev. Please, show me how it's supposed to be." The whisper is so many things at once, broken, desperate, wanting, needing. And deep in my heart that I had buried so well until lately, I know that anything he asked of me in that voice, I would do. I can't take my eyes away from those desperate emerald orbs.  
  
I begin opening his robes slowly, watching the shivers that run through him as I trace his delicate skin with my fingers. When the robes are open to his waist I stand him to his feet and lean forward, kissing his chest and down to his abs. He's still remarkably thin. His ribs jut out, but instead of ignoring this I slowly trace my tongue over the countable bones.  
  
"I will never let anyone hurt you like this again, Harry." Merlin, now why did I say that? I didn't even /I it, did I?  
  
I can feel hands hesitantly coming to my shoulders, knotting in my hair and I pull him down slightly, tracing my tongue over a nipple. He gasps in surprise and his hands tighten. I can't stop the smirk that crosses my lips as I brush my hand once more across the hard shaft as I slowly begin inching his robes open and lower. Each new kiss, lick, or soft trace of skin draws a mewl of pleasure from Harry, and he presses into my hand as I finally open his pants, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers. I wave my hand, banishing them to a closet and then smile gently up at him.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?" He nods and I pull him back down onto the makeshift bed. He's so handsome that if I stop I'll become too entranced with his body to remember what I'm doing. Even with his pale and emaciated form he still holds that beauty that I can remember his father possessing. I wave my hand again, banishing my clothes and place Potter's hands on my shoulders as I allow my body to press the length of the shorter one. Our hard shafts are rubbing against each other, causing both of us to shift our hips.  
  
He rocks his hips against mine, and I moan softly. His lips are touching mine again. They make my head swim they feel so sweet and innocent, even though I know they aren't. Anger flashes momentarily but Harry's tentative and exploring fingers brushing my nipples distracts me. He's rocking his hips more steadily against mine, and his erection feels so good against mine I don't know how to vocalize it to him.  
  
Instead I wrap my arms around him, dragging him closer so that our members lay heavy against each other as I drag the rotation of my hips out as slowly as I possibly can. One hand slides down his back, tracing his spine and cupping his ass. His body goes tense as he feels my fingers trace the rim of his opening, but my other hand has wrapped around our shafts and is now stroking us both slowly.  
  
Carefully I probe at his hole, causing him to whimper and go tense again. My lips rain down over his skin, and I can feel the fire that's raging through him, even as he slightly jumps from my touch. I know this is hard and I know it's frightening. Mumbling a spell against his skin I slip my fingers into him and his response is somewhere between a moan and a whimper. His face is flushed with want, yet his eyes echo of remembrance and I draw his mouth to mine again, kissing him deeply and tenderly.  
  
"I swear I won't hurt you, Harry. Try to relax for me." Gently I suckle on the side of his neck, pulling him flush against me. I begin moving my fingers slowly; caressing his tightness with a slowness that would have driven me mad if someone was doing it to me. On him though it has the affect of drawing half muted moans of pleasure. My attention is completely on the sounds of pleasure he's making and I don't register his hand moving until I feel it wrap around the base of my member.  
  
I gasp and I can't prevent myself from arching into the warm hand as he begins to stroke me slowly and I realize that he's caressing me in the same rhythm that my fingers are stroking his tight hole. It makes me groan and cautiously I start to move my fingers faster inside him. He almost goes tense but then begins to move against my fingers, propelling them deeper. If I wasn't so swamped with pleasure at the way his hand is tightening around me, and the way he's picked up on the new rhythm I would grin.  
  
Harry squirmed on those fingers, dear Lord those absolutely amazing and long fingers. The soft moans and mewls made Severus throb in his hand and Harry whimper. Severus withdrew his fingers slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's as he moved in and kissed him deeply, gently coaxing him to relax on the couch as he shifted slightly and pressed the head of his shaft against Harry's opening. Harry nearly went rigid in his arms, screwing his eyes shut, but Severus tightened his hold gently, nibbling on the younger man's neck and whispering soothing words as he pressed slowly into the tight passage.  
  
It was like Heaven to Severus as he felt the incredibly tight walls tighten even further around him. His entire being was shrieking out for him to move, but instead he gently kissed his way up to Harry's lips again, his touch ever steady and gentle as he brushed his lips over the too pale skin. "All right, Harry?" Harry nodded but one of Severus' hands snaked up and caught his chin. "Open your eyes for me, lover." He shook his head at first and Severus moved his hips slightly, pulling away, but Harry cried out slightly and wrapped his arms and legs around the older wizard.  
  
Severus sighed and softly kissed the lids of Harry's eyes. "It's okay. We don't have to go any further than this. It's okay." He whispered softly again and again as the frightened man clung to him.  
  
Tears slid from under Harry's eyes but yet he didn't notice. "Why am I like this? I want to do this, I do, but I'm so scared Severus. If you keep going I'm terrified of what might happen, but if I let you go... I'll never know what it's like to be loved."  
  
Severus frowned slightly and nuzzled against Harry's jaw. "I'll make you a promise, Harry. Tonight, we'll just stay right here and I'll hold you so you know that I have no intention of harming you, and then we'll slowly build this, okay? I let it go too far for this time, but I promise you, I won't leave you and I won't hurt you. All that you have to do is tell me no when things go too far. That's all." He rolled them over slightly and pulled the boy against him so that Harry's head resting on his chest. "Just relax for now, Harry. I promise to be here when you wake." 


	5. Time for Action

A month passed. Classes were becoming more and more grinding as the approach of the NEWTs drew near, but Harry hardly seemed to notice. His nights were spent in relative peace, sleeping in Severus' rooms and planning when he couldn't sleep. Tonight, all of his planning and scheming would be put to use, and one way or another this would end. Tonight, Tom Marvolo Riddle would die.  
  
Albus pretended to not have a clue about what his favorite teacher and student were doing, but that twinkle gave him away. Harry paused by the doorway to Snape's room; his invisibility cloak tucked under one arm. It would be left at the Shrieking Shack at the end of the apparition bounds. Severus had fallen asleep on the couch grading papers, and Harry had transfigured it into a duplicate of his bed, moving the essays elsewhere. A half smile touched his face as he watched the man sleep for a moment. Somehow during the past month, Harry had fallen in love with this man.  
  
He sighed and waved his hand, causing a small blue envelope to appear, and he floated it over to the sleeping form, resting it on his chest. Severus would notice it first thing he awoke. His whispered words seemed to echo in the silence. "Goodbye, my dark prince."  
  
No one noticed the black anaconda as he edged his way along the darkened walls. Truthfully, they all looked to be sleeping. The fact was proven by a couple of snores. Here and there however there were a few who were awake and watchful. They didn't seem to pay much attention to the snake though, and could he have given voice he would have laughed at their idiocy. Of course, no one ever expected the boy who lived to be an animagis, but then again, no one had expected him to be a parseltongue either.  
  
The racer paused in his track and flicked his tongue out rapidly tasting the air from the two different paths ahead. The sound of a soft hiss to his right distracted him slightly and he turned his head, seeing the familiar and near giant form of Nagini close by. "Hello, Lady Nagini." There was another hiss, though no words came with it for a moment.  
  
Then, "What business do you have here, Harry Potter?"  
  
"You know my business, Lady, or you would not have stopped me."  
  
Another pause. "Then why should I not stop you?"  
  
"Because you are not happy with the master you serve. You do not like the pain he causes to your brothers and sisters; you've seen what he does to the other snakes that are brought in, and to the other animals. He hurts them needlessly. Not for safety, or food, but simply to harvest them."  
  
"If I let you pass, will you swear to end him this night?"  
  
"Upon my soul, heart, and wand."  
  
A very strange conversation, indeed. Nagini bobs her head slightly in a snakish nod and then slithers deeper into the shadows, vanishing.  
  
I wake slowly, yawning and stretching. I just barely remember falling asleep on the couch, but this is not the couch. I stretch again and move to sit up and it transfigures back into the couch. Oh. Sitting up is when I notice the blue envelope and I frown lifting it to the light. My candles and fire have grown dim, and I wonder why Harry hasn't asked Dobby to rekindle the fire. He freezes more easily than I.  
  
I refocus my attention on the envelope, frowning slightly as I see there is no writing on the outside. Cautiously I prize the top fold open and withdraw the letter. The handwriting is instantly familiar, but instead of relaxing I become tense. Something about this doesn't feel right and as soon as I read the first sentences I feel my blood run cold.  
  
IDear Severus,  
  
I don't know when you'll wake up, but when you do I'll be gone. I don't know when or if I'll be back. I left tonight, and have gone to Riddle's. Maybe it's Gryffindor stupidity, or just my own, I don't know. But, I have to do this, and I'm sick of waiting for his next move always wondering who's next; who will be the next person I lose?  
  
Sev, I... I don't think I'll make it back from this. Whether I do or not, I want you to know that Voldemort will be dead./I  
  
Harry smirked to himself as he entered the darkened room, slithering right up to the edge of Voldemort's throne before changing back into his usual form. His smirk grew darker, and he leaned forward whispering, "Hello, Tom."  
  
The dark wizard whirled, his red eyes narrowing to slits. His wand was already clasped in his hand. "Well, well, well, Mr. Potter. I thought we'd never meet again one on one."  
  
"Really? Why is it that I don't believe that?" Harry doesn't give him time to respond. "Tell me something, Tom – "  
  
"Don't call me that! I am VOLDEMORT!"  
  
Harry just blinked. "Right, as I was saying, TOM, tell me, did you ever find out all of the prophecy?"  
  
"You were in the ministry that night fool, you know it was smashed."  
  
"Oh yes, it was. But you see, I just happened to know the person that the prophecy was foretold to. I'll give you one guess. Albus Dumbledore. I'll even tell you the gist of it. It's quite simple. It said that neither of us can live while the other does, but one of us will die by the other. I've done a lot of thinking about it and decided something."  
  
"And pray tell what have you decided in that moronic half blood Gryffindor brain?"  
  
"That tonight this ends. You see, there are only two ways this will end, and both of them come out with you dead."  
  
"Oh, my my, the little boy grew a spine. Tell me, did all those years of listening to your mothers screams affect you?"  
  
ISev, I know this is going to make you angry, but I have to tell you. You have to know. If I die tonight and you never found out, I would never be able to rest. I love you. Please don't hate me even more for that. I know you could never love someone like me, but you just had to know./I  
  
"Yes, I would say they did. Made me strong enough to face you evidently."  
  
Harry had no warning for the first curse that was thrown, but he had expected it. "Crucio!" To Tom's rage Harry only sank to the floor for a moment. He didn't scream he didn't writhe, and he didn't beg.  
  
'That wasn't very nice Tom, but then, my Muggle uncle does worse than that."  
  
Oh, but Tommy didn't like that comment. His face just went awfully red. "You look like him too when you go that color. Oh, by the way, Crucio!" And it worked on Tom. He fell to his knees absolutely shrieking in pain and Harry's smirk darkened again. "What's wrong, Riddle, don't you like your own potion? No, I suppose not." The spells released.  
  
"You stupid little mudblood. Do you think you can get away with this? Do you honestly think you can beat me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Riddle stared. He hadn't expected that one worded answer filled with so much confidence. He sneered horribly. "Why?"  
  
"Because I have something that you don't have a clue about."  
  
Those flat lips curl. "And what's that?"  
  
"Love, Tom. As simple as that. You see, love is a very powerful thing, it feeds all the other emotions, even hatred. Do you know why you hate others so much? Because you never got to be loved, did you? You think you're so damned special because you had a miserable childhood, and that's really what this was all about from the beginning isn't it? Your revenge. Well let me tell you something..."  
  
II hate that I love you this much, but couldn't do anything. I hate that I never got to truly make love with you. I hate that I let the past win, and it hurts so much Sev. This confusion of what's right and wrong of whether or not to be afraid with you. I know what I want but I can't reach for it. But, I love you. If I make it out of this alive, I understand if you don't want to see me. If I don't make it back though... give them all my love and... if I die... my will should arrive in Dumbledore's office an hour after my final breath.  
  
Until we meet again/I  
  
"...I'm stronger than you are, because I have people to protect. I have family who stand behind me, and friends who would die for me."  
  
"Like Cedric and Black?"  
  
"Yes. What, did you expect me to be hurt? Well guess what, I'm not because I know they didn't die for nothing. Even if I die here tonight you will die with me. I lived long enough to destroy you, mind, body, and soul, and I will succeed!" A low humming was starting and Harry looked straight up into Voldemort's eyes. "Mom and Dad were your first that mattered to me. Then you stupefied my friends and I thought they would die. My godfather was taken away from me because of your filthy vermin servant, I went through Hell because of your tricks and plans and Cedric died because you hadn't expected two people to show up that night. Then there was Sirius, and did you think they wouldn't still be with me? Did you think I would let you win? Yes, I lost them all, yes it was because of you but I still have family left alive and I will not let you hurt anyone else!" The last word was roared and the humming shot up to a shrill buzzing as energy rebounded around the room, and Harry began to hiss in parseltongue. "Sssehlothhhhh Wessha Abanduas Lesssshtigau!"  
  
White ripped through the room, taking great chunks of rock from the walls and ceiling as it ricocheted everywhere before colliding into Riddle. The look on his face would forever be etched into Harry's mind as his eyes and mouth snapped wide open. Harry's own legs gave way as he heard Riddle shriek even louder than when the cruciatus had been used, and he could see him, the flesh rapidly falling away as he continued to scream until all that was left was a skeleton and a heart and then slowly the heart was torn open, ripped asunder, and Harry Potter slid into the world of dark, knowing that he had completed his task.  
  
Ice cascaded into Severus stomach as he felt the surge of power and the slow burning that felt like it was eating his Mark from the inside out. He jerked his sleeve back to stare at the Mark, and almost passed out. It was like watching acid eating his arm from within, but it concentrated purely on the Mark. He trembled as fear shot through him. The Dark Lord was clearly dead, but what of Harry? He never noticed the tears running down his face as he bolted from his dungeons and ran as fast as he could to the apparition bounds. He even pushed over a rather startled Ronald Weasley as he sprinted the distance and then disappeared.  
  
He reappeared instantly within none other than Voldemort's chambers, something that would have earned him certain death once upon a time. He looked around cautiously, first spying the rapidly dissolving skeleton that could only have been Voldemort from the blackness of the bones. He turned slightly and felt all of his insides vanish. "Harry," came out as a hoarse whisper as he moved to his side carefully kneeling next to the fallen hero.  
  
Tentatively he placed his fingers to Harry's neck, finding an extremely weak and almost imperceptible pulse. He leaned over brushing a soft kiss across the darkened scar as he lifted Harry into his arms. "Just stay with me long enough to get help, please just hang with me Harry." Another loud crack later, and instead of appearing at the boundary lines they're actually in the hospital wing.  
  
"POPPY! ALBUS!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, drawing the harried looking nurse from her cubicle.  
  
"Severus what on – What happened!"  
  
"Just help him! I have to find Albus," and he was gone, leaving a wide- eyed mediwitch behind to try to tend Harry.  
  
Severus tore through the halls, grateful that no students were out to see their feared teacher in such a state. The gargoyle jumped aside at his glare and he hurried up the stairs trying to put his robes into some semblance of order. The door opened for him and he rushed in. "Albus – What the hell is going on?"  
  
Several people were staring at him; most with frightened and tear stained expressions. Remus was in a corner all but hunched over his legs, Draco and Ginny on the floor, Draco apparently trying to soothe the girl while hiding his own tears, Molly and Arthur Weasley were in tears and sobbing into each others robes and the rest of the Weasley children just looked shocked. Ron and Hermione were in another corner pale and devoid of all color and Hermione was trembling was anger; Ron looked like he'd just seen a ghost and was fighting the guilt that came with it. Minerva was of all places sitting in Albus' lap, her head against his shoulder, refusing to cry.  
  
Albus looked up to meet his gaze and sighed. "I was just telling everyone that I'm afraid Mr. Potter went off to face Tom on his own tonight. I do not think he is strong enough yet to make it back alive, and the power surge we felt earlier..."  
  
Severus nearly choked. "You think he's dead?"  
  
There was a long pause and then Albus shifted his gaze to the floor. "Yes."  
  
"Well I hate to be the one to tell you, but he's not! Tom is dead not Harry though if you don't get down to the infirmary and help Poppy figure out what he did I don't know how much longer he'll be alive!"  
  
"He... he's alive?" Molly looked up startled as Albus stared at him, then abruptly stood, almost dumping Minerva in the floor.  
  
"Yes! I went looking for him found a note felt the power surge and took off after him. I'll explain it later, Albus for God's sake do something!"  
  
His harsh words seemed to snap the man out of his trance and he walked from the room with that ever calm and cool stride. Severus wondered how far down the steps Albus would get before he broke into a run. He blinked, realizing that all eyes were now trained on him. "What?"  
  
"Severus, is... is he going to be okay?" Molly asked softly, taking an almost pleading step forward.  
  
He sighed and moved towards both her and Arthur, squeezing their shoulders. "I truly hope so, Molly. Harry is a very strong young man, and I know how much he means to you and Arthur." 


	6. Confrontations

I pull back slightly and allow my gaze to travel over the rest of the room. My eyes settle on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger and I beckon them forward with narrowed eyes. When they stand before me, I sneer down at them. "Tell me dear /I why are you so upset?"  
  
Granger sniffs and blinks. "Because we thought Harry was dead!"  
  
"Why should that matter to you after the way you've been treating him?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger? No answer? Mr. Weasley what about you? Tell me what reason did you have for so completely turning your back on your best friend?"  
  
"Well... he... that is... he set Ginny up with the enemy!"  
  
There's a loud gasp and Ginny's now sitting straight up, her eyes flashing angrily. "Ronald Weasley how dare you! The enemy indeed. Did you know that he and Harry have been on the same bloody team since the beginning of sixth year?"  
  
"N- "  
  
"Of course you didn't! Harry tried talking to you and you weren't listening! All you cared about for about the first six months of the new year was that Harry quit the quidditch team, so there for he deserted you. What rubbish. You didn't even notice that your best friend needed you! You didn't see the scars and the marks and the bruises and how could you be that blind? Both of you! !" Ginny stands to her feet and stalks up to her brother, and then does something that makes everyone reel in shock. She slaps him as hard as she can across the face. "You are a cold hearted bastard Ronald Weasley. Did you forget that he lost his godfather because of that mistake? Did you forget that Voldemort tried to possess him? Did you forget that in the end Harry has lost more than we will in probably our whole lives! You always find a reason to turn on him. Always! You slept in the same room with him for seven years and you never even noticed how badly he was being hurt. He's your best friend, Ron. Your best friend and you threw it away, just because of who I /I to love."  
  
Hermione looks ready to say something, but I shake my head, my black eyes still angry, but my voice is soft when I speak, almost chilling. "You have no right to speak in his defense, Miss Granger, for you have behaved just as badly since the beginning of this past school year. Do you ever speak with Harry?" She shakes her head. "Why?"  
  
"Because he set Ginny up with the son of a Death Eater, a Death Eater in training!"  
  
A new sigh comes, and its Minerva who's finally gotten herself sorted out and is now sitting on the edge of Albus desk. "Miss Granger, did it never occur to you if you were so concerned to come speak to me or even Headmaster Dumbledore?"  
  
"And what of us, you two?" Arthur is looking at the two with quite a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "We knew that Ginny was with Draco and never said anything in protest. Didn't that tell you anything?"  
  
Hermione blinks and fidgets. "I... I guess we didn't think."  
  
From the corner I can see the werewolf shifting his position slightly to look up at everyone. "No, Hermione, you didn't think. You've hurt Harry more times than I care to think. If it hadn't been for the fact that Neville Longbottom overheard what happened when you last fought with Harry then he wouldn't be here any longer." Everyone, myself included blinks and turns towards Remus.  
  
I'm frowning and I know my mask has long been forgotten, but right now I don't care. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to be teaching this year, but only a few days after term started I received a very upsetting owl, and I asked Albus to be moved here so I could be more of a help."  
  
"What did the owl say?" This comes from Fred and George, both of whom look ready to pounce their youngest brother.  
  
"That I was needed here again. The letter noted that I was one of the only Professors who had ever really paid attention to Harry, and that Harry needed someone watching him. That his friends had deserted him, and walked away, and that they knew Harry was feeling like he had no one left." He pauses for a moment, his eyes slowly looking over each of us. "Dangerous things happen when a person thinks they've lost it all, and that's what Harry thought. He had lost his parents before he could truly even remember them, his friends were constantly turning their backs on him, and the precious few he held close were in constant danger." He pauses again, looking around unsure of what to say next, and to my surprise it's Draco who next speaks.  
  
"Everything he's been through has killed him. Everyone always talks about the boy who lived, but how could you all have not seen that he wasn't living at all? With each day that went by he was slipping farther and farther away. When sixth year ended, I was afraid to see him leave for the Dursley's because I knew he wouldn't be with anyone who would care if he lived or died, so you have no idea how glad I was to see him on the train for our seventh year. I was so glad that he was alright that I didn't look hard enough to see that he /I alright." He hesitates, biting his lip slightly. "I had known for awhile that to cope with everything that happened, Harry would hurt himself, but," he plows on before anyone could say anything, "I thought he had stopped. Imagine my surprise when I was nearly run over by one Professor Lupin who didn't even stop to apologize. Very out of character indeed." He smirks over at the werewolf who smirks back. "So, I did the natural Slytherin thing to do. I followed him."  
  
"I knew he was following, but I had little time to care. I had seen Harry just moments before with tears streaming down his face and Sirius' knife in his hand. He was headed towards the Astronomy tower, and that scared the living Hell out of me so I went after him. Draco and I both arrived with just only enough time to spare. Harry had already passed out from blood loss. I must say I was quite shocked when Draco didn't try to worsen the situation but moved to help me."  
  
Charlie chokes on the glass of scotch. "You're not saying he tried to kill himself?"  
  
"Wouldn't you?" I ask coldly, and then I leave. I have more important things to do than trying to make those two thickheaded Gryffindors see what they were losing. After all, they still had a room full of people to do that job for me. No, now my job was to watch over Harry and make sure he made it back to me.  
  
Harry whimpered slightly as he opened his eyes. The simple act of moving his eyelids hurt. He blinked slowly and was awake for several moments before he realized that he was indeed awake. He looked around the room, and couldn't help the small quirk of his lips as he realized he was in Sev's chambers. Okay, so maybe he wasn't awake yet. He wouldn't be back in the dungeons if he was. He highly doubted if Severus would ever want to see him again. And then, he turned his head.  
  
Severus was laying next to him, though with several inches between them, but what surprised him was that Severus' eyes were open, and one of his hands was currently curled with Harry's. The other hand lifted and gently brushed Harry's bangs from his face. "Welcome back."  
  
Harry eyed him warily and Severus actually chuckled brushing a light kiss over his forehead. "I'm not angry. Not about that anyways. About you taking off without help or word to anyone yes, but never about that." Carefully he draped his arms over the sore body and pulled him flush against him. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me? I thought I lost you."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't care. I... I didn't exactly come to you clean, did I? And I know that you can't love someone like me... so what did it matter?"  
  
Those words give me pause. Could he possibly think...? "Harry, I knew who you were after the first night you spent in my rooms. I knew who you were that night I went too far. I knew who you were three weeks ago when you left me that note and I went to get you."  
  
"Three weeks?"  
  
I lift his hand in mine and slowly kiss the palm. "I didn't think you were going to make it back to me. I thought I'd lost you before I even had a chance to tell you that I loved you too."  
  
He rolls over staring at me. "You... you love me?" God, how is it possible for someone to sound that hopeful and broken at the same time?  
  
I tighten my arms softly kissing his neck. "Yes, I love you." Harry's arms find their way to wrap around me and he buries his face against my chest. I can feel the tremors running down his body and I hold him tighter, whispering softly in his ear.  
  
"Please don't leave me." The words are whispered against my chest and I can feel his breath through my shirt and I can't help but to shiver.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I plan on being right here with you for as long as possible." Harry slowly nods and the next thing I know there are soft lips on mine. Slowly I move mine against his and I feel his lips opening as he lightly flicks his tongue against my bottom lip.  
  
I can't help smiling as I pull him closer and deepen the kiss further before slowly pulling away. "Rest love. Just rest now, and I'll be here when you reawaken."  
  
Harry nodded slowly and then dropped off to sleep, the warm body next to his promising comfort and love. He slept peacefully that night for the first time in a long time, knowing that when he woke there would still be someone to love him. 


	7. Family

  
  
Harry sat watching his two best friends, laughter lighting his eyes. Draco and Ginny were standing behind the grill, Draco was in an apron that read, "Kiss the Chef" and Ginny was plaintively trying to win the prongs back. "Ginevra Ann Weasley-Malfoy go sit down! I have you know I am perfectly capable of working this... thingy." Ginny giggled. "I might not remembered the stupid name but I know how to work it, now go sit!" He pointed almost menacingly at Ginny's swollen stomach. "Or my children will be born on their heads because their mother is too stubborn to do as told."  
  
Ginny bowed mockingly. "Yes Lord Malfoy, anything you say Lord Malfoy."  
  
Draco swatted her behind and sent her to sit next to Harry who immediately hugged her and placed his hand on her belly. "Didn't think you'd be the next one to have twins, did you?"  
  
She laughed. "I always prayed that I wouldn't be the one. Living with Fred and George makes me wary of how these two will be. I have a vision of two little girls with Draco's looks and their uncles' senses of humor, God forbid."  
  
"Oy! And just what,"  
  
"Is so wrong,  
  
"With our sense of humor?" Came the demand behind them, making Ginny squeal as she leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms tight around her brothers. Ron came up behind them and slapped them on the back, without even looking at Harry.  
  
Harry sighed and climbed to his feet quietly walking into the woods that surrounded Draco and Ginny's home. He loved these get to gethers. He loved being with his friends here, and he loved that he sometimes got to see Ron and Hermione, but despite everything they hadn't really changed after that night.  
  
He flopped down onto a hard stone bench and dropped his head into his hands. He stayed that way for several minutes until he felt a large warm hand settle unto his shoulder. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Too much."  
  
The other man sighed and dropped down next to Harry, pulling him softly against his side. "I'm sorry, my love." He then changed the topic completely. "What do you think of Mrs. Malfoys pregnancy?" His hand was idly tracing patterns on Harry's back.  
  
"I think it's wonderful. Ginny will make a great mother, and Draco will spoil them rotten."  
  
Severus tilted his head slightly. "You always wanted a family of your own, didn't you?"  
  
"Being gay tends to put a damper on those sorts of dreams."  
  
Severus suddenly grinned and pulled the smaller man into his lap, resting his head atop the other. "I forget sometimes that you were raised by muggles and don't know everything about the wizarding world even after all this time. Wizards can have babies, Harry, just the same as witches can, and even if that wasn't possible we could always adopt."  
  
It took Harry a minute to process that rather large statement, and then he blinked and would have fallen from Severus' lap if not for those arms. "You... I... Sev?" He blinked again, forcing the sudden thickness from his voice. "You mean it? You want to... to... have a family?"  
  
Severus chuckled deeply and the sound filled Harry with joy. "Yes, Harry, I do." Harry's response was to wrap his arms tightly around the older mans neck and cling to him, whispering half formed sentences of joy.  
  
Sev just smiled as he held Harry tighter. This boy after all was Severus world. They loved each other dearly, but sometimes there was an ache, a need that neither could fill for the other, though it seemed to be stronger in Harry after all he'd been through. Harry needed family, needed the stability it would bring, and Severus couldn't help the smile that it would be his and Harry's family. "You want to go home? I already told our host and hostess that you might."  
  
Harry nodded, lightly kissing up Sev's neck to his lip. "I love you."  
  
Sev chuckled and pulled Harry closer and then with a pop, they disappeared. When the reappeared in their front lawn Harry turned to him, his head tilted thoughtfully. "Sev... if... if we're talking about family... then what about the other we've been talking about?"  
  
Severus frowns thoughtfully. "Oh you mean the whole marriage thing?" Harry nodded. "Hm, I guess that does need settled." He turned away thoughtfully and Harry tried not to let his shoulders slump. Severus turned back again with his most solemn face in place. "I think I have a solution."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Severus nodded and then sank gracefully to one knee causing Harry's eyes to go wide. "Harry James Potter," he withdrew a small box from his pocket, "would you do me the great honor of being my husband, my soul mate?"  
  
Harry could only stare, tears sliding down his face, as he nodded and tried to find his voice. "Yes, Severus Alexander Snape, I humbly consent to the honor and privilege of being your husband and soul mate."  
  
Suddenly all around them there was clapping and Harry jerked in surprise, whirling around. Severus stood as well, placing his arms around Harry's waist and drawing Harry's back up against his chest as he perched his head on top of Harry's. All of their friends and family were there. Albus, Minerva, Remus, Draco, Ginny, Fred, George... for that fact all of the Weasley's were there even Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I... what's everyone doing here?" Harry managed to choke out.  
  
"This is what the get together today was for. A sort of diversion from what was really being planned." He softly kissed just below Harry's ear. "We all love you, Harry, and I couldn't ask them NOT to be apart of this, and they love you so much."  
  
It was Ron who finally stepped away from the large gathering first, approaching Harry slowly. "Harry, I owe you an apology, mate. You see, I... I never realized everything you were going through, everything that had happened, so I didn't understand." He hung his head slightly. "If I had just paid closer attention to my best mate instead of getting so self absorbed then a lot of things would have been different. I'm glad though, that you had Ginny and Draco, and the Professor here to be there for you, since me and 'Mione weren't. Harry, I'm so sorry for how much I hurt you. I never stopped to think..."  
  
Hermione slowly joined Ron's side, tucking her hand into his. "We're both sorry, Harry. We let our pride make our judgments for us, instead of thinking it through or asking a Professor or even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We thought you were wrong, so instead of talking to you, we turned our backs, and I'm so sorry."  
  
Harry didn't step out of Severus' arms, but he did smile slightly. "It'll be okay. I forgive you." There was an awkward pause but it was quickly disbanded as Fred and George set off a loud pack of fire works.  
  
The twins smiled as they came forward, and embraced not just Harry but Severus as well. "Congratulations you two. It's good to see both of you happy, God knows you deserve it," and with that everyone else began moving forward giving their congratulations to the soon to be bonded couple.  
  
It was late into the night when everyone left and Severus lead Harry up to their room where Harry immediately fell into his arms, softly kissing him. "This day is the happiest I can ever remember being, Sev. Thank you so much."  
  
Severus smiled in reply and bent to return the kiss. Somehow it quickly deepened into a passionate kiss that had the two wizards fumbling with their clothes. Severus tried to always be gentle with Harry, afraid that any particular move might bring up memories of the past but as they fell onto the bed and pressed together Harry whispered against his ear. "Please, Sev, please make love to me tonight like you mean it, like you want me."  
  
Severus groaned at the tone in his voice. It wasn't broken as it had been the first time they'd made love, but hoarse with love, lust, want, and need, and any self-control that Severus may have had, snapped. He crushed his lips to Harry's who eagerly reciprocated the actions as Severus thrust his hips, burying his member deep inside Harry in a single stroke. It was euphoric. It was amazing and Harry groaned out, shivering in pleasure.  
  
They didn't take their time as they usually did in exploring each others' bodies, but drove at a hard and fast pace, Severus thrusting harder with each cry of pleasure that escaped from Harry and his hand was wrapped around Harry's shaft, stroking him to agonizing heights. When climax hit they spiraled through it together and then collapsed to the bed, both panting in exertion.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Severus couldn't help chuckling. "Indeed, Mr. Potter, indeed."  
  
Harry smiled and snuggled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Harry." He smiled and gently kissed Harry's lips and they stayed that way until they fell asleep.  
  
-End- 


End file.
